


No es admiración

by FirstAvenger26



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Y porque Tony ya no era un niño, sabía que aquello que sentía no era la admiración en tiempos de antaño.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	No es admiración

Aquello le había tomado verdaderamente de imprevisto, y era muy raro que, al grandioso Anthony Stark algo le tomase por sorpresa, ya que él era un hombre que esperaba cualquier cosa, listo para todo lo que pudiese presentarse. 

Pero aquello... Ni siquiera se lo había imaginado, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza como una posibilidad, porque... Pues porque simplemente no le parecía posible. 

Y uno de sus lemas era que nada es imposible. 

Pero... ¿El Capitán América? ¿Vivo? Congelado, pero vivo. ¿El famoso héroe? 

Eso no parecía ser real, debería estar soñando. 

Lo observó. 

Y no, no parecía un sueño, porque todo se veía muy real. 

Anthony lo recordaba, su padre, Howard, solía contarle historias del hombre estrellado salvando al país, a las personas, le había contado millones de historias del hombre debilucho de Brooklyn que se convirtió en el super soldado, el Capitán América. 

Tony recordaba como su, antes pequeño cuerpecillo, se llenaba de admiración y emoción al escuchar hablar del Capitán. 

Recordaba como nunca se cansaba de sus historias, como coleccionó sus tarjetas y figuras de acción. Como hacía una máscara de papel, un escudo de cartón y jugaba a ser el Capitán América. 

Recordaba como lo admiraba y como había deseado ser igual a él. 

Pero porque Tony ya no era un niño, y no recordaba a Howard como el amoroso padre que le contaba historias del héroe de América, Tony sabía que estaba en el presente, no en el pasado. 

Porque ya no era un niño, y sabía que, lo que sea que le oprimia el pecho al ver al Capitán América congelado, a Steve Rogers... No era admiración.

Era algo más. 

La emoción estaba ahí, pero era una emoción diferente. 

Y había algo más ahí.

Mucho más. 

¿Sabría que significaba aquello, cuando el hombre fuese descongelado? 


End file.
